Naruto's Pain
by RagingDragon04
Summary: The nightmare of all of us NaruHina lovers. Warning: This oneshot contains humongous spoilers and would recommend not to read if you'd rather watch the anime. You can cry people, for this is reality.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, he is owned by Kishimoto.

Here is a small one shot.

I'm severely hurt… the newest chapter was both the most awaited chapter to all of us my readers… but also its going to be our pain…

**Read this: This is a huge SPOILER for those who watch the anime, so I'd recommend not to read if you don't want to ruin the show for yourself.

* * *

  
**

**Naruto's Pain**

Naruto laid on the ground with spears imbedded on his joints.

Hinata jumped out of her hiding spot and protected the old frog from Pein's attack.

"Reinforcements, eh…?" said Pein.

"I won't let you lay a finger on Naruto!" yelled Hinata as she came between Pein and Naruto.

"What're you doing here!!?" Naruto yelled in surprise. "Get out of here! You're no match-"

"I know…" said Hinata cutting Naruto off.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm… just being selfish…" she said quietly.

"What're you talking about!? What are you doing here!? It's dangerous!" yelled Naruto atop of his lungs.

"…"

"I'm here on my free will," explained Hinata activating her Byakugan.

Naruto raised his eyebrows, his eyes had concern and fear written all over them.

"…I used to always cry and give up…. I nearly went the wrong way…" she said thinking back to her childhood.

"…But you… you showed me the right way…." she said, her words mixed with acknowledgement and gentleness.

"…"

"I… was always chasing you… I wanted to overtake you… just wanted to walk with you…. I wanted to be with you," said Hinata, speaking her soul to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes brightened.

"You changed my life! Your smile saved me from a path of disgrace and pity," her voice wavered, suddenly beaming with confidence and courage.

"So I'm not afraid to die protecting you!!" she yelled as Pein glared at the girl.

"Because I… Naruto… I love you…" Hinata raised her arms preparing to strike.

For the first time in his life, Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth dropped slightly opened, completely speechless at her words.

"Ha!" yelled Hinata as she rushed at Pein.

Pein jumped back in alarm, ready for the insolent girl's attack.

"Juho Soshiken!!!" yelled Hinata as her arms were enveloped in chakra, the chakra taking shape of two beasts.

Pein smirked and placed his hand right on Hinata's path.

"Shinra Tensei" he called as a wave of pressure smashed Hinata against the ground, the earth splitting upon her impact.

She yelled in pain, as everyone bone and muscle seemed to be crushed under the immense pressure. Blood trickled down her mouth as she stared up at Pein and looked Naruto's way one last time, but her vision was blocked by a huge boulder.

Pein summoned another dark spear from his sleeve, looking down at the Hyuuga. He then looked at Naruto directly, a grin spreading across his pierced face, the send a bone chilling glare at Naruto as he raised the spear above Hinata.

"Stop!!!" yelled Naruto trying to free himself from the spear's holding him down against the ground. Vein's popped out of his temples as he struggled.

The spear came down to the ground.

That's all Naruto could see, the dreaded spear coming down on his childhood friend.

He stood there, his blood running ice cold….

"Ha! This is just like… How my parents were killed by you Konoha Ninjas, right before my very eyes…" he said as he pulled the spear up, completely covered in blood.

"Love breeds sacrifice… which breeds hatred…" he said as blood dripped down like flowing water… Hinata's blood.

Naruto stood motionless….

He didn't believe what happened… right in front of his eyes… under his glace…

'_I'll protect everyone' a younger Naruto said. 'Because someday I'll become Hokage!' he said grinning_

He felt a pang of fury resonate from inside him, his eyes blurred…

"OOH…"

Naruto let out a small growl as his eyes slitted.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" He yelled out as a huge vortex of dark red energy exploded from within him, creating a large explosion that split the earth apart.

"Then… you can now Pain," Pein said as he stood motionless… fearless… in front of the most powerful of bijuu's.

Four tails swung viciously around Naruto, the dark red beast stood on his legs, his arms swinging at his sides.

Naruto opened his mouth… but only small sounds came out… "shhhhh"

Pein raised both his eyebrows and opened his mouth once again, "Do you hate me?" he asked innocently.

"Grrrrr….." Naruto growled as 2 more tails sprawled out of his back. Some of the yokai floated above Naruto it quickly took shape and solidified, forming a skeleton above Naruto's chakra cloak, it resembled the fox's skeleton. Naruto went down to all fours and a hand of chakra extended out of his hand… and the skeleton claw followed.

"Do you really think people can understand each other like this?" asked Pein on his monotonous voice.

"GRRAHHHHH!!!!" a piercing shriek escaped Naruto's mouth in rage.

"Pein's face darkened.

"That's it…. But… my pain is still greater than yours," said Pein as he glared at the horrendous beast in front of him.

* * *

There I wrote it… I feel so sad… Is this what comes after coming so far? If that is so… I have to say that I hate Kishimoto… he took away 2 of my favorite characters… and now he took my favorite char?

Hinata was my favorite character, to me she represented something similar to me. A shy girl who cant speak her feelings because she fears rejection from the guy she admires and respects most.

I really hope Hinata can be saved… I hope Tsunade gets off her old derriere and save Hinata… or better yet, have worthless Sakura save Hinata. If Hinata really dies… I'm actually going to stop writing Naruto fanfiction. The pairing was the sole reason I started writing… if she dies… there goes my inspiration onto what might had happened.

Keep your fingers crossed NaruHina readers.

But I really think she died… or else the portray at the beginning of the chapter wouldn't have words that scream goodbye. With this I leave you. Lets hope for the best. There is still hope if Hinata can get help. But I doubt it since Pein had Hinata at his mercy.

Maybe he just stabbed her… but since Hinata didn't shriek…

Bye my readers, it was my pleasure writing stories for you. If this was all a big joke by Kishimoto I'll keep writing…. Until then… bye and take care.


End file.
